Now I'm All Alone
by Dobby's Elf
Summary: Okay, I've decided not to delete this.George is in love with a girl, but is very unsure of himself when he's around her. She has lost her family and now feels all alone, can George get her to realise that she is not alone after all? I suck at summaries!
1. A Sad Memory

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this except for Julia, Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling,_

**A sad memory**

It was summer and the school year had just ended.

The last couple of weeks had been the longest weeks Julia had ever had in her life.

Four weeks ago Julia had been waiting for her aunt in Hogsmead, her aunt had been working in Scotland for some months and was now coming home.

They had decided that they would visit Hogwarts and Julia's friends before they went home to Diagon Ally.

But little did they know what was happening at the school at that moment.

When they came to the Hogwarts gates they heard someone yell and a group of people came running out of the castle.

It wasn't before now that they noticed the dark mark that hung over the castle.

Julia felt like someone had just taken a firm grip around her heart and squished it very hard. Someone had been killed at Hogwarts, maybe it was one of her friends.

She was starting to get really scared and worried.

She saw the group of people, who had just come out from the castle moments before, was running towards the gates and were getting closer really fast.

She didn't recognise who they were, but her aunt did, "Death eaters!" she said with horror in her voice, "Hide! Quickly!" she commanded.

Julia didn't want to leave her aunt alone with the death eaters, but her aunt pushed her away roughly, and Julia fell to the ground next to a bush, which she crawled behind so she could see what was happening.

She could see that the death eaters were now aware of her aunt's presents.

Julia took a firm grip around her wand as the death eaters came nearer.

They were now right in front of her aunt.

She could see her aunt's lips moving, but she couldn't hear what she was saying.

The next thing happened so fast that Julia didn't realise it before it was too late; one of the death eater had pointed his wand at her aunt and a stream of green light had shot out of the end and had hit her aunt in the chest, she was death before she had hit the ground.

Julia gave a soundless scream and tears started to run down her cheeks, she covered her mouth with her hands, trying to be as quiet as she could.

She watched as each of the people in the group disappeared with a small _pop_.

As soon as the last death eater had disappeared she ran over to her aunt's death body and fell to her knees, wishing that this was a nightmare. She wanted to go into the school and see if they needed help or if someone in there could help her.

But she couldn't move, she couldn't leave her aunt here.

Suddenly she heard someone scream and she looked towards the castle, a man came running towards her really fast.

He came out of the gates, and Julia recognised him right away.

The pale face, the dark eyes and the greasy hair could only belong to one person, Severus Snape.

As he came out of the gates he looked around, and his cold eyes fell on Julia's tearstained face.

He looked at her for a moment and then he looked down at the death body in front of her, when another scream came from a place over him.

Julia looked up, so did Snape, and she got a chock when she saw what it was that had been screaming, above them was a large Hippogriff, circling over the gates.

Snape looked back down at Julia, and caught her eyes as a tear feel down his cheek.

The next second he was gone with a _pop_.

The hippogriff looked like it had been chasing Snape and now didn't know what to do.

Julia looked down at her aunt, _"Now I'm all alone,"_ she thought.

Her aunt had been the last person in her family that still was alive, the rest of her family had been killed the last time Voldemort and his death eaters were making everyone fear for their lives. Julia couldn't breathe anymore, the chock from seeing the death eaters and the dark mark, the fear of whom else was dead and the fear of being alone and without her aunt was too much for her.

A tear fell down her cheek and then all went black.

She woke up a little later in a hospital bed, and saw a familiar and kind face with flaming red hair and a worried expression stand beside her bed, "Oh, Julia dear how are you? Are you all right?" the kind voice that belonged to Mrs. Weasley asked.

Julia opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out, it was like she had lost her voice completely, so she just nodded her head.

"Julia, I'm sorry that I have to tell you this… but there are more bad news than the ones about your aunt" Mrs. Weasley said in a sad voice, Julia looked up at Mrs. Weasley and noticed that she looked like she had been crying.

"Julia, sweetheart," Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath and tears ran down her cheeks, "Dumbledore is dead,"


	2. All Alone?

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me it's all J.K's, besides Julia of course,_

**All alone?**

It was always hard to think of that day, the day were she lost two of the people she loved the most. And the funerals, they were a horrible memory too, and she did her best with trying to forget those two days.

Sometimes it would be very hard, and sometimes it would be easy, but if it got to bad her friends would notice and help her to think about something else.

She thought of how many times she had been thinking _"I'm all alone"_, in the past few weeks. She knew that it was not true; she had so many friends who cared much about her, who was always there if she needed it.

But still she couldn't help feeling all alone.

Her aunt had always been the one she had cared about the most, she had been the only family Julia had had, of course she loved the Weasley family as much as were they her family, and she felt like they were most of the time.

But it still wasn't the same, not the same at all.

Her aunt had been.. well she had been her aunt, her only _real_ family, her only memory of her father.

And now it was gone.

She was all alone, in a world filled with horror, a world filled with the fright of being murdered, or having a loved one being murdered.

What if it would happen to one of her friends? She would not survive if she had to lose one more person she loved, it would simply break her heart.

She felt the hot tears rolling down her cheeks slowly and watched as they fell to the piece of parchment that lay on a counter in front of her, the letters on the parchment starting to become unreadable.

She took a deep breath and looked out of the window and looked at the sign that was hanging above the shop on the other side of the street, _'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'_ it said.

She smiled at the thought of her friends and wiped the tears away from her cheeks with the backside of her hand.

She remembered the former owners sign which had said _'Everything a wizard needs – from socks to frogs'_.

She had known the former owner and had therefore been one of the first to know that he was going to sell his shop.

She had promised Fred and George that she would keep an eye open for free shops, so when she had found out that he was going to sell his shop she had asked him if her friends could by it from him; _and he had asked her "well, what kind of shop do they wish to start?", _

"_A joke shop, and a really good one. They make some very original things." She had told him excitedly, and he had stared to laugh, "well, tell you what, you can tell your friends that they can buy my shop as long as they are as good as you say they are. How does that sound?" _

"_That sounds wonderful, thank you so much! They will be very happy to hear that," she had said, almost jumping up and down from excitement._

She looked inside the shop and her eyes were immediately caught by George's, she smiled at him and watched as he turned slightly red, properly by the fact that he had just been caught looking at her.

He gave her a nervous smile, and she could see that Fred said something to him and George quickly looked away.

She wondered what it was that he had said, but then she remembered that they had asked to borrow a book from her, so she turned around and started to look for it.


	3. The Girl On The Other Side

_Disclaimer: Still not mine, only Julia,_

**The girl on the other side**

"Oi George!" Fred's voice called "help me with this box, will you,"

"Yeah, sure," George said, not paying any attention to what Fred had just said.

His attention was pointed towards a girl who stood by a counter in the shop on the other side of the street.

He could see that she was holding a quill in her hand, but she didn't write anything with it, she just kept looking down at the counter.

He knew what she was doing, she was crying, thinking about what she had lost in her life, worrying about what would come in the future.

He had seen her like this many times over the past few weeks and it pained him to see her so sad, to see her so hurt.

He wished that he could go over to her and take her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be all right, but he knew he couldn't, what wouldn't she think if he did that? Properly that he was going completely mental.

She looked up, and he saw her tearstained face, _Why dose all this have to happen to you? You've always been an angle, always been happy and sweet, there is no one in the world that has a more beautiful soul than you, but still it is you who have to feel the most pain,_ he thought while he still kept looking at her.

It looked like she was looking at the sign over Fred and George's shop, and he saw her smile a bit and she wiped the tears of her cheek with her hand.

He remembered when Fred and him had gotten a letter from her were she told them that they could buy this shop, he had been so excided, mostly because she was living on the other side of the street and that meant that he would be able to see her every day, of course he didn't tell anyone that, and especially not Fred.

Fred would just tease him with it, and he didn't want that.

He kept his gaze at her and he started to think about how truly beautiful she was, of course he always thought about that when he was looking at her.

But now even though she had been crying just a moment before and her eyes were red and her skin pale, she still looked as beautiful as always.

She looked inside the shop and George caught her eyes right away, she smiled at him, and he felt his face going red, she had just caught him starring at her, what if she knew that he had been looking at her all the time? No, she wouldn't have known, would she?

He smiled nervously at her when Fred decided to open his mouth "Starring at her again, are you George?"

He quickly looked away, turning even redder, "No I.. Eerm.. Think she's got a new sign.. eer... outside her shop.." he mumbled.

Fred started laughing "George, man, you think you can hide something like that from me? It's so obvious, you stare at her all the time man," Fred placed a hand on George's shoulder "and besides I'm your twin for Merlin's sake. I know everything that is going on inside your head" he said as he started poking George's head,

"Stop it!" George said and pushed Fred away roughly and Fred fell to the floor.

"Wow, take it easy mate, I'm just messing with you" Fred said from the floor looking at his brother with chock "I'm sorry, I didn't know that you liked her _that_ much, really, I'm sorry",

George sighed and looked down at Fred, still mad at him, but he stretched his hand out to help Fred get up from the floor.

"Thanks mate,"

"I'm still mad at you, you know"

"George man, I'm sorry, but you know, you could have told me"

"Why? So you could make fun of me?" he half shouted "Like we've made fun of Ron and Hermione? It's funny with them because they both like each other!" he stated to shout "This isn't funny 'cause Julia doesn't like me and if she ever finds out how I feel about her then she properly wont talk to me anymore"

"No, I would never make fun of you! Come on George, we're twins, we're best friends, I would never do that to you! And Julia wouldn't stop talking to you if she found out, she's not like that and you know it!"

"Just don't make fun of me"

"I won't George, I promise, cross my heart and all that other stuff"

"and, please, don't tell her, please!"

"Don't tell who what?" a sweet wondering voice came from behind them.

George turned around to look at the person he already knew who was just by hearing the voice.

There, in their door to the shop stood Julia with a sweet smile, "What?" she said as she saw their chocked faces.

Fred and George looked at each other and they knew right a way that they were thinking the same thing, if she had come just a moment before she would have heard.

"Nothing" George said quickly, "right?" he looked at Fred,

"No, nothing at all!" Fred said just as quickly as George had done.

Julia laughed sweetly, "I know you're lying, but don't worry, I won't snoop where my nose isn't wanted", she smiled.

_Thank you_ George thought and smiled back at Julia.

"Aah your beautiful nose is always wanted here Julia," Fred said, and Julia laughed a little, and George started to blush a little but non of the others noticed.


	4. Let Me Help

_Disclaimer: Julia's mine, the other's? J.K. Rowling's.. Yes I wish they were mine, but, no,_

**Let me help**

"But it's good to see you Julia, how are you doing today?" Fred asked,

Julia looked around at the shop a little and then looked back at Fred "I'm doing okay, thank you"

"Are you sure?" George asked, knowing that she knew he had seen her crying,

"I'm fine George," she said, "really, I am" she continued when she saw his worried face, "don't worry" she smiled weakly at him, and he nodded his head.

There was a short break were none of them said anything.

Julia was the first to speak after a few minutes, "I've found that book you asked to borrow" she said holding a book up in front of her.

"Great, thank you" George said and smiled,

"You're very welcome" she smiled back as she handed him the book "you can keep it as long as you want"

Fred grabbed the book before George could take it, and he started to turn through the pages.

Both Julia and George looked at him with surprise and as he felt their eyes on him, he looked up, gave them a weird look and then turned around and walked out of the room.

Julia raised an eyebrow, "Is he all right?" she asked looking at George.

George looked at the spot where his twin had been just a second before, then looked at Julia "good question,"

They stood there looking at the door that Fred had disappeared behind, thinking for a little while when George looked at Julia again.

He knew that she had lied before when she said that she was fine, he could still see the tears hiding in her eyes.

He knew that it was something that other people wouldn't notice, no matter how much they wanted to help her or to know what was going on inside her, they still wouldn't see it.

Some day's she was good at hiding her feelings and he knew that she hid them because she didn't want to make the people around her feel bad because of her, but other day's it would be harder for her, and she would let her feelings show, but it wasn't as often that that happened anymore.

He wanted to help her and wanted to make her feel better, but she always hid her feelings and said that she was fine, today no exception.

He sighed silently, "Julia?"

"Yes?" she said as she looked up at him,

"Are you sure that you're alright?" he said, knowing that she still didn't want to talk about it,

"George please," she said, almost in a begging voice, "I'm fine,"

"I know you're not Julia," he looked her deeply in her eyes, "You know that I saw you cry,"

"It's nothing George, I'm fine. I am. I just had a bad moment," she said and he saw that tears were starting to form, slowly, in her eyes.

"Julia-"

"Can we please just stop talking about this? Please George, I… I don't want to think about it…" she said, turning away from him so he wouldn't see the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"Will you please stop that," George said grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him, "you've always said that 'you should let it out', 'talk about it' and 'let people help', but you hide it yourself. Julia, please let me help you,"

There ran more and more tears down her cheeks, "I… It's just… I… I'm sorry…" she said, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

George did the only thing he could think of and hoped that she wouldn't get mad at him or think that he was crazy.

He wrapped his arms around her to hug her, and to his surprise she wrapped her own arms around his waist, sobbing into his chest.

He held her tightly, "It's alright… everything is going to be fine… you'll see" he said.

"It's just so hard," she said through her tears, down into his chest.

"I know Julia, but you have to let us help you. You can't go through this alone, you know that, and you know that we would be more than happy to help you," he said looking down at her with sad eyes.

She looked up into his eyes, tears still running down her cheeks, "Thank you," she whispered and reached up and kissed his cheek.

He felt her warm lips on his skin and couldn't help but close his eyes a little.

He felt the warmth spread to his whole body and butterflies started to fly crazily around in his stomach.

He felt a smile pressing to be shown on his lips as Julia moved her lips.

"You know we are here for you if you need it, no matter what," he said looking into her eyes again.

"You have always been here for me" Julia said, smiling a little,

"And we will always be here" he said, and thought _I will always be here_,

"You're the greatest friends I could ever ask for" she looked into his eyes, but turned her head again as another tear ran down her cheek.

He hugged her again, feeling her warm body against his, and he heard Julia give a small sob into his chest.

He stood there in his shop, holding her, enjoying the time he was allowed to be so close to her, not wanting it to end.


	5. A Weird Fred

_Disclaimer: I, still, don't own anything, okay I maybe I own my brain, but other than that,_

**A weird Fred**

After some minutes where George had be holding her and comforting her, Julia had stopped crying.

But she hadn't let go of him, which he was very happy about.

"It's a long time since we last hugged," she whispered after a few minutes "we used to hug every time we saw each other, like we hug the others every time we see them"

"I… I thought you maybe… didn't want me to hug you" George said, his voice a little nervous and a little embarrassed.

"You're one of my best friends George, why would I not want you to hug me?" she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I… I don't know" George shrugged his shoulders, and smiled at her.

She laughed softly, which made George smile a little wider.

Fred came back into the room, still with the book in his hands, Julia and George turned their heads and looked at him.

Fred stood in the door opening and stared at them, then at their arms that were still wrapped around each other.

He looked at George and send him a stupid grin, when Julia then spoke "What are you looking for in that book?"

Fred turned his head to look at Julia, he looked very serious "Nothing" he said and quickly walked out of the room again.

Julia looked confused back at George only to see him looking even more confused.

"He's acting quite-" Julia started,

"Weird today," George finished "Yeah,"

"Do you think something's wrong?" she asked sounding a little concerned,

"I don't know. He would have told me if something was up" George said, but thought _Unless, of course, he's doing the same as I did,_

Julia nodded her head with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Hey," George said and Julia looked up at him "Fred and I are going home for dinner tonight and mum told me to ask you if you wanted to come?"

Julia smiled "I'd love to, I haven't seen everyone for a while"

"I know, mum miss you very much, she's really worried about you, you know," he said looking seriously at her "and so am I" he tried hard not to blush.

"I know, but you shouldn't be,"

George looked her into the eyes "aren't you always the one to be worried about your friends? And then your friends shouldn't be worried about you, huh?"

She sighed "yeah, something like that," she said and gave him a little smile.

He smiled back at her, when a large bang came from the other room.

They both hurried over to the door, "Fred are you alright?" George called through the door.

They heard Fred moan on the other side and George pushed the door open.

On the other side of the door, Fred sat on the ground, both hands holding his head as he moaned again.

"Fred are you alright?" Julia asked, kneeling down next to him.

"I'm fine" he said with another moan "I just forgot to open the door"

"You walked into the door?" George asked looking disbelieving at his twin.

"Yeah" he answered,

"Here, let me help you," Julia said and moved Fred's hands away from his head, and took her wand out of her pocket.

Fred looked at her a little sceptically but didn't say anything since he knew that she was quite good with healing spells, well with all spells to be exact.

She pointed her wand at his head, and the pain disappeared.

"Thanks" he said as she stood up,

"No problem" she smiled as George and her helped Fred up from the floor.

"I was on my way to come and get you guys," Fred said, "we should leave for the Burrow soon if we want to get there before Ron eats everything" George and him grinned.

Julia rolled her eyes at them but smiled.

"We're going by Floo right?" George asked his brother, who nodded his head,

"Yeah, that's what mum expects" he said.

"Okay, then let's go"

They all walked over to the fireplace, "I'll go first" Fred said as he took a pinch of Floo powder out of a flowerpot and threw it into the fire.

He stepped into the large green flames and said "The Burrow" in a clear voice and he vanished.

"Should I go next?" George asked Julia,

"Sure" she said, but grabbed his arm before he threw the powder in the fire.

He turned and looked at her as she asked "Uhm, could you please not tell anyone that you saw me cry?"

"Of course" he said "I won't tell anyone"

"Thank you" she smiled.

"No problem Julia" he said and stepped up to the fire and threw the Floo powder into the flames, "I'll see you in a minute".

He stepped into the green flames, said "The Burrow" and vanished too.

Julia took a deep breath as she took some of the powder from the flowerpot and threw it into the fire.

She stepped into the flames, closed her eyes and said "The Burrow" in a clear voice like Fred and George had.


	6. Back At The Burrow

**Back at the Burrow**

Julia felt herself stop spinning, but she still felt very dizzy, she hadn't really eaten anything all day and after all that crying and now all the spinning she felt very exhausted and kind of sick.

"Wow there missy" a pair of strong hands grabbed her as she was about to faint.

She opened her eyes slightly and saw Charlie's face looking at her concerned, he lifted her up and carried her over to the couch and laid her down on it.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried and brushed some hair out of her face.

She rubbed her eyes a little and then looked at Charlie and nodded her head.

"You gave me quite a scare there," he said and smiled at her as he handed her a glass of water.

"Sorry," she smiled back and took a sip of the water, "thank you".

She slowly sat up in the couch and Charlie sat down beside her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked when she pressed her hands against her forehead.

"Just a little dizzy" she said looking at him again, "Hey!" she smiled.

"What?" he asked confused but smiled back.

She laughed softly, "I've missed you" she said and hugged him.

"I've missed you too" he smiled as he hugged her back "and very much" he said and kissed her cheek.

She smiled, "where're the others?" she asked.

"Outside, waiting for us," he said "I waited in here because I wanted to be the first to see you" he smiled "I didn't expect that you would fall for me as soon as you saw me though, but- hey!" he grinned as she hit him with a pillow.

She stock out her tongue at him and he laughed.

"Come on, let's go out to the others before they get worried" he smiled as he took her hand and helped her up.

"Is everyone here?" she asked as they walked towards the door.

"No, Bill and Fleur are at St. Mungo's for Bill's weekly check up, Percy is, er, well still not here," he said looking at her "Hermione was here yesterday but she had to go home again, and Harry is still with the muggles"

"Oh okay," she said and smiled at him as they walked out into the garden.

"JULIA!" she was almost knocked over as her two friends Ron and Ginny fought to be the first to hug her.

She laughed softly again "I'm very glad to see you guys too" she said.

"We've missed you so much" Ginny said as she hugged Julia again.

"I've missed you too" Julia said, hugging her friend back.

"How are you Julia?" Ron said as he pushed his sister away to hug her again.

"I'm good, thank you," she smiled "how are you guys?"

"Great" the both said and smiled back at her.

"Oh Julia dear, it is so good to see you again" Mrs. Weasley said as she walked over to Julia and hugged her.

"It's good to see you too Molly" she said as she hugged her back.

"Oh, look at you, you're so skinny, don't you eat anything?" Mrs. Weasley said looking at her.

"Julia" Mr. Weasley said before she could answer Mrs. Weasley, "good to have you here again" he said and gave her a hug.

"It's good to be here again" she said and smiled.

"Come and sit down" Ginny said as she grabbed Julia's hand and dragged her over to the table that stood in the garden.

The other Weasley children followed and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went inside to get the food.

Julia sat down in the chair that was next to Ginny and Charlie sat down next to her.

Ron sat opposite of her and George sat next to Ron and Fred next to George.

Under the whole dinner, George was looking at Julia, secretly of course.

He had been feeling, someway, sad, after she came.

It wasn't because he didn't wanted her to be there, no he wanted her very much to be there.

But the thing was that he was not so sure that he wanted Charlie to be there.

Was something going on between the two of them? He whished so badly that there wasn't but there were so many things that could point in the direction of it.

_He had looked through the window to see if she was there yet, when he had seen Charlie lift her up and carry her over to the couch where he had laid her down._

_After a little time she had sat up and smiled at Charlie and then gave him a hug._

_Charlie had hugged her back, but then he had done a thing that was hard for George to take, he had kissed her and she had smiled at him._

_He had watched as they had talked and laughed a little and saw Julia hitting Charlie with a pillow and they both laughed again._

_Then Charlie had taken her hand and helped her up from the couch and they walked towards the garden, hand in hand, smiling_.

Did that not say that there was a little something between them?

George just couldn't understand how Charlie, his own brother, could do something like that to him.

Over the last three years Julia had been the girl of George's dreams and Charlie had been the only one who knew it.

Or did he just happen to forget it?

George snorted quietly to himself, but apparently Fred heard it.

"What?" Fred looked at him.

"Nothing" George answered a little meaner sounding than he wanted.

"Hey, don't get all mad at me, I was just asking" Fred said looking offended.

George looked over at Julia who was laughing at something Charlie had just said, "I know, I'm sorry" he sighed and looked back at his plate.

"It's alright mate, don't worry" Fred said as he had understood what it was that was bothering his twin.

"So Julia, I hope my sons have taken good care of you" Mrs. Weasley said to Julia and looked at Fred and George "and helped you out,"

"Yes Molly, they have taken very good care of me, and helped me when I needed it" Julia smiled at Mrs. Weasley who looked proudly at her sons.

"Good," she smiled "and you are doing alright dear?" she asked looking at Julia.

"Yes, I'm doing good" Julia said and looked at George who returned her look and nodded his head.


	7. A Slumber Party?

_Disclaimer: Not mine, still,_

**A slumber party?**

After they had finished their dinner and cleaned the table they all went into the living room and sat down to talk.

Mrs. Weasley left the room to get them all some tea.

She came back a minute later holding a tray with 8 tea cups, "So, are you three staying for the night?" she asked Fred, George and Julia, looking hopeful at them, "you could all have a… what's it called… a slumber party, that's it. We could conjure some beds up and you could all sleep down here?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea mum!" Ginny screeched "Please stay Julia, it could be so much fun, like when we were younger. Pleeeeaaaas!"

Julia laughed softly at her friend, and great fully took the tea cup Mrs. Weasley handed her "Alright, I'll stay, it'll be fun" she said and smiled, Ginny jumped up and hugged her.

"I suppose you two are staying as well?" Mrs. Weasley smiled at her two sons as she gave them a cup of tea each.

Fred and George looked at each other and Fred said "Of course, you guys would be bored to death without us" and they both grinned.

"Oh how lovely, you're all staying" Mrs. Weasley said and hugged her twins.

They were all laying in their beds, which had been conjured up in the living room.

They had all changed into their pyjamas', Julia had borrowed one from Ginny, they were almost the same size, Julia was a little taller than Ginny though, so it needed to be made a little bigger.

Fred and George had left some clothes at the Burrow when they had moved out, so they would have something to wear if they were staying over night.

They had been eating popcorn, talking, singing along to the songs that was played in the radio and they had even had a few pillow fights until Fred threw a pillow a little too hard at Ron which had made his nose start bleeding and Mrs. Weasley had told them to go to bed after she had yelled at Fred.

They had now all fallen asleep, well, no, not all.

George couldn't fall asleep because he kept thinking about Julia, and of course Charlie.

He sighed and lay still, listening to his 3 brothers snoring, Ron was the one who snored loudest.

He looked over at Julia who was sleeping peacefully, next to Ginny, without making a sound.

He sighed again, and kept looking at her for some time, then turned his attention towards the ceiling.

_Come on, fall asleep_, he thought, but the only thing it did was making him even more awake.

He decided that since he couldn't fall asleep he would have to do something because he had to get his mind to think of something else.

He looked out of the window and decided that he would go out in the garden.

It looked as if it was a warm night and the sky was clear and it was a lot better than to lie in his bed and look at the sleeping people around him.

As silent as he could, he got up from his bed and walked over to the door, opened it, making sure that the others didn't wake up, and walked outside.

As he had thought, it was a warm night and the sky was very clear and full of stars.

He sat down at the grass and watched as a garden-gnom tried to crawl up in an apple tree.

"Stupid thing" he muttered as the gnom fell to the ground and watched as it tried to crawl up again.

He looked at the gnom for a little while, but decided that it wasn't really that interesting, so he looked up at the sky instead.

"Hey" a sweet voice came from behind him and he turned his head to look at Julia.

"Hey" he said back.

"You couldn't fall asleep?" she asked him.

"Not really" he said, looking away again, feeling his heart go crazy over all the feelings he was feeling right now.

He was in love with her, but was her and Charlie together? He was mad at Charlie for doing that to him.

He could at least have said something to George about it, but he hadn't.

"Are you alright?" Julia asked, worry showing in her voice, as she came over and sat down next to him.

He just nodded his head to answer, he wished that she would stop being so sweet, if there was something between her and Charlie then being sweet wouldn't help George's feeling's much.

"Are you sure?" she asked again "Since we came here you've seemed, kind of, sad" she said trying to catch his eyes, but he tried to look anywhere else than at her.

"I'm fine" he said, in a not very convincing voice.

"You're just like me" Julia smiled.

He didn't answer but kept looking at other things than her.

"Hey" she said and placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head so he would look at her, "what's wrong?" she looked him deeply in the eyes.

"Nothing… I… No, nothing" he said looking back into her eyes.

She nodded her head, but he knew that she didn't believe him.

He looked up at the stars and out of his eye he saw Julia doing the same.

After a few minutes Julia spoke, "It's a beautiful night" she said still looking up at the stars.

_Not as beautiful as you,_ he thought, _No, stop thinking that way George, you're just making it worse._

He sighed, and looked at Julia, without being to obvious.

He wanted to ask her if her and Charlie were together, but he was too afraid to hear the answer, what if the answer was 'yes'?

He shook his head at himself, no, he was not going to ask her, but his mouth apparently didn't feel the same way as he heard himself say "Are you and Charlie together? Like a couple?" he saw her look a little confused at him "I mean I saw him kiss you and hold your hand so I thought that maybe, you know" he said.

The confused expression turned into a smile "Charlie? And _me_?" she laughed the soft laugh that George loved so much "Sorry," she said and held a hand in front of her mouth and tried to stop laughing.

"But, honestly? Charlie and me? Together? As a couple?" she saw that he looked like he meant it seriously "Charlie is like my big brother and I'm like his, second, little sister" she said honestly "Would you never kiss Ginny on the cheek if you hadn't seen her in a long time and you missed her?" she asked him.

He hadn't thought of it that way before, yes he would kiss Ginny if he had missed her and hadn't seen her in a long time.

"And wouldn't you take her hand to help her if she was weak?" she asked again.

Yeah, he would, of course.

So, was that true, was Julia and Charlie just like a brother and a sister?

Well that did make some sense, didn't it? After all they had all known each other since Julia had been born, and he knew that Bill felt like Julia was his second sister too, so did Ron and Fred.

He had even heard Percy say that she felt like a sister a few years ago.

And Ginny had always seen her as her big sister and had always asked her for advice.

So George was the only one who didn't feel like she was family, but felt like she was the girl of his dreams?

"Oh" he said.

"You really thought that Charlie and I were together?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Yeah," he said, not letting it show how happy he really was, but he had a little smile on his lips.

Julia looked at him for a little while, she seemed to be thinking "was that the reason why you've been a little down since we got here?"

Oh no, had she figured it out? "Eerm," he said, and felt himself go a little red as Julia kept looking at her "I… eer… I was just a little hurt that… you guys hadn't told me if you were… you know…" he said, hoping she would believe it.

"Oh," she said "you know that's a stupid lie," she smiled, she knew that he wasn't telling the truth.

"But don't worry, I'll let you keep it to yourself" she looked him in the eyes and he looked back.

She smiled and he smiled back, glad that she hadn't figured it out after all.

Julia gave a small yawn, and looked up at the sky again, sighing.

George kept looking at her and saw that she had tears in her eyes, he wondered what she was thinking about when she turned her head and looked him in the eyes again.

He blushed as she had caught him looking at her, again.

She smiled at him, "I think I'm going to go to bed again, and you should to before it's getting to late"

He nodded his head and smiled at her, "goodnight" she said and reached over and kissed his cheek.

He felt the same feeling as he had when she had kissed his cheek earlier, warmth that spread to his whole body and the butterflies began to fly crazily around in his stomach again.

He watched her as she walked inside and when he couldn't see her anymore he sighed and stood up.

He couldn't remember when he had last been as happy as he was now.

He walked back inside, and saw Julia already sleeping in her bed.

He smiled and lay back down in his bed.

He took a last glance at her before he fell asleep.


	8. A Sad And Fun Morning

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination and Julia, _

**A sad and fun morning**

"So you've been to the meeting in Gringotts yet dear?"

George was half asleep and half awake when he heard his mother speak in a hushed voice.

He kept his eyes closed so no one would know that he was awake, he didn't want to interrupt the conversation, and especially not if it was something he really wasn't supposed to hear.

"Yes," he heard Julia say and a sigh followed "la... last Monday,"

"How did it go?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly in the same hushed voice as before.

He heard someone give a sob, and he guessed that it was Julia when she whispered "that crazy woman left me everything," and another sob followed.

"Julia dear, your aunt wanted you to have a good life, without having to worry about money"

"I don't need it," Julia sighed, she was never happy about having to talk about money with people.

Her family had been one of the most wealthy wizarding families in England, almost as rich as the Malfoy's, and when her family had been killed, they had left it all for Julia to have.

"Please Molly, you and Arthur could take it," she almost begged "please, you need it more than I,"

"Julia, we could never accept that," Mrs. Weasley sighed, "you know we couldn't"

"But please, what in the world am I going to use it for?" Julia sounded like she was about to cry, "They've all left me so much."

"Don't worry dear, you just put them in the bank and save them" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Please Molly, it would mean the world to me if you would take them"

He heard a door closing and assumed that Julia and his mother had walked out into the kitchen.

He turned over and opened his eyes and started to stare at the ceiling.

For every time he heard Julia's voice, every time he saw her face, every time she smiled or laughed he would fall more in love with her.

And for every time she cried, or every time she looked sad, he wished that he could take her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright and that he would be there to protect her from all the evil in the world.

And for every time he thought the same thoughts as he did now, he wished that she would feel the same as he did.

But he knew that that wasn't possible, she would properly never love him more than a friend.

He sighed and closed his eyes, still thinking about her.

"George," the kind voice, that he loved to hear, said and he felt someone shake his shoulders softly.

He growled and turned over in his bed.

"George" Julia laughed softly at him "wake up, breakfast's ready"

He turned over again, rubbing his eyes and opening them to see her stand over him, smiling.

There were no signs left in her face that showed that she had been crying earlier.

"'morning," she smiled "did you have a good night's sleep?"

He smiled back at her "yeah," he said, and sat up in his bed.

"Good" she smiled again, "I'll just go and wake the others up, see you in a bit," she said and walked over to wake up Ron.

He stretched his arms, yawned and looked over at Fred who was still sleeping.

"Fred wake up" George called, Fred grunted and pulled his sheets over his head.

George took a pillow and threw it at Fred who quickly got up and threw a pillow back at George, grinning.

"Ooh, right in the face" Fred said with a triumphant look when the pillow hit George in the head.

"It's pay back time" George jumped up and took another pillow.

"Bring it on my dear twin" Fred said and grabbed a pillow.

"Aargh" Julia's voice sounded, Fred and George turned to look what had happened and saw Julia lying on the floor next to Ron's bed.

She was laughing very hard and Ron's face had a bright red colour.

"I'm so sorry Julia, I… I really thought you were someone who was after me" he said embarrassed and helped her up, she kept laughing.

"That's alright Ron" she smiled "it's always nice to start the day with being thrown onto the floor".

The other Weasley's started to laugh and Ron turned, if possible, even redder and smiled embarrassed.

A little later they all sat around the table in the kitchen and ate breakfast.

Ron and Charlie were talking about Quidditch, Mr. Weasley were telling Julia something about a rubber duck while Ginny were laughing silently at how enthusiastic her father sounded.

And Mrs. Weasley were talking to Fred and George, "I really think you should remove that sign in your window" she told them "it gives the wrong impression and it could get you killed"

"Mum, you said the same thing to us last year" George said.

"and we're still not going to take it down" Fred continued.

"But… but…" their mother said.

"Don't worry mum, they'll be fine" Ginny cut in "like you-know-who would want to kill two joke shop owners"

"Ginny!"

"What?" she said looking at her mother confused.

"Don't talk about you-know-who while we're eating" her mother said looking sternly at her.

"You started it," she mumbled under her breath and started to eat again.

George looked over at Julia who was looking interested at Mr. Weasley while he told her about how some rubber ducks could make small _peep _sounds.

Julia turned her head, trying to hide a grin and caught George's eyes.

How was it possible for her to catch him almost every time he was looking at her?

He needed to learn how to hide it better if he was going to look at her.

She smiled at him when his father made an imitation of how exactly a rubber duck would sound.

Ron, Charlie and Fred were all laughing hard, Ginny was trying to hold it in but couldn't hold it for long and burst out laughing.

Even Mrs. Weasley was looking amused, though she tried to hide it, but failed at it.

George and Julia were the only ones who weren't laughing, they just sat and looked into each others eyes.

The butterflies inside his stomach started to fly around as he was looking into her warm eyes.

"Now," Mrs. Weasley said after some time "you three better eat up if you're going to open your shops on time"

Julia moved her eyes away from George's really quickly and instead looked at her watch.

George saw a scared glimpse in her eyes and she gasped.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go" she said and hugged them all quickly "I hope I'll see you all again soon" she said and disappeared with a small _Pop_.


	9. Something's Wrong

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story, and Julia, the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling_

**Something's wrong**

The Weasley's were still sitting around the table and ate the rest of their breakfast.

They had all been a little take aback by Julia's sudden leave.

George hadn't been able to eat more after she had left, he had been too worried.

He had seen a glimpse in her eyes that looked like she was a little scared.

Something inside him tried to comfort him with the fact that Julia liked to be on time and didn't want people to wait for her, so maybe that was it, she had forgotten the time and was about to be late for something.

But George also felt something else inside him, he felt like something was wrong, terribly wrong.

"George dear, are you alright? You look a little pale" his mother said.

He looked up "Eerm, yeah mum, I'm fine" he said, "eer, I think I'm just going to see if everything's alright with, eerm, the shop" he got up from the table.

"I'll see you later" he said, he saw the surprised faces of his family before he disappeared with a _Pop._

He appeared in the back of his shop a little after.

He wanted to make sure that Julia was okay, what she probably was, he would just check to be sure.

He turned around and walked through the door and into the shop.

As he walked towards the next door he looked outside the window.

He stopped up abruptly and had a horrified look on his face, "JULIA!" he screamed and ran out of the shop as fast as he could, a tear running down his cheek.

* * *

She disappeared from the Burrow with a _Pop_ and reappeared in front of her own shop a second later.

"You're late!" an angry and impatient voice came from behind her and she quickly turned to see a man standing in front of her, arms crossed and his right food tabbing the ground impatiently.

"I know sir, I'm sorry, the time-" she said but was cut off by the man.

"Yes the time! You have wasted some of my valuable time and you are wasting more by talking!" ha said in an angry voice "I have to get back to the ministry, so, do you have it or not?"

"Yes sir, I do, one minute" she said and opened the door to her shop and ran inside.

She ran into the back of her shop and started to look through the shelves there.

"Veritaserum, where are you," she mumbled to herself "Veritase- Aha, there you where" she said and picked up a small bottle with a clear potion inside.

"Here you go Minister" she said as she handed the man the bottle.

He looked at it, "Good, you must be the only one we can trust to make this potion" he said looking at her.

She simply nodded her head thinking that that wasn't a very good thing to hear, because it would mean that he did not trust many of the potion makers that worked for him.

_What have our world become?_ she thought to herself and sighed slightly.

"Well, I must be leaving," the man said "important things to get done" he stretched his hand and Julia shook it.

"Goodbye and thank you" he said as he walked out the door.

"You're welcome Minister" she said.

After he had left she went into the room in the back again and started to sort the potions she had on the shelves.

She heard the door to the shop open and footsteps walking over the floor.

"I'll be right there" she called as she put a potion labelled '_Love Potion'_ down on a table.

She walked into the shop, looking around, but no one was there.

_That's odd,_ she thought _Didn't I hear the door open?_ she looked around again.

_I guess not,_ she thought as she walked over to the counter.

She picked up the empty vase that stood there thinking that she would put it out in the back.

She turned around and looked right into a pair of cold, steely grey eyes.

She gasped and dropped the vase on the floor, causing it to break into hundreds of little pieces.

"Wha-what are you do-doing here?" she asked terrified.

"What? No warm welcoming?" Lucius Malfoy's voice drawled, "the rumours that goes around says that you are such a _kind_ person" his voice sounded with disgust.

"What do you want from me?" she asked bravely, taking a step away from him.

"Oh, not me," he said and smirked and took a step towards her "the Dark Lord," his smirk turned into an evil grin.

"What does Voldemort want from me?" she asked more bravely than before and felt stronger as she saw him flinch by the name of his master.

"Scared of you masters name?" she asked thinking to herself that she shouldn't have said that.

He took out his wand in a quick move and pointed it at her heart, "You can do this the easy way or" his voice had a deadly mad tone "the painful way"

She looked into his cold eyes that showed nothing but hatred.

"Had you been a death eater" he said lifting her cheek up with the end of his wand "you would have been perfect as my son's wife"

"You mean the son that is forced to do as your master tells him or he'll get killed?"

Sparks flew out of his wand and left burn wounds on Julia's cheek, and she saw anger boiling in his eyes.

"You little-" he said and slapped her hard, leaving a bright red mark on her other cheek.

She kept standing still, looking directly into his hate-filled eyes, afraid of what would happen to her, but she did not let it show.

"You must think very little of you life" he whispered in death anger, "follow me or feel the consequences"

"I would never follow you willingly" she said taking a step away from him again, slowly trying to pull out her wand without him noticing.

But too late, he had seen, "Expelliarmus" he yelled and her wand flew abruptly out of her hand and landed on the floor in the other end of the room.

"The consequences then" he smiled grimly, a mad glimpse in his eyes.

She took another step back, trying to come up with a plan.

"Or have you changed your mind?" he asked "do you wish to follow me to the Dark Lord, and help him?"

"Never!" she said in the strongest voice she could.

"Your choice" he said evilly and pointed his wand at her sending a spell at her.

It hit her right in the chest and she was brutally thrown backwards and out of the shop window.

She felt pieces of the broken glass cut into her skin all over her body, blood streaming down her cheek along with tears of pain.

She tried to move, but was unable too because of the pain.

"I will come back for you" Lucius Malfoy's voice drawled and he kicked her in the ribs.

A cry of pain escaped from her lips, and she could taste blood in her mouth.

She heard a _Pop_, and knew he was gone, but she was still unable to move, she felt more salty tears run down her cheeks and felt a stinging pain as the tears meet with the wounds on her cheek.

Things were going black before her eyes, _"Julia!"_ the word were screamed but it sounded as a whisper.

Everything went black as her head tilted to the left, causing more pieces of glass to slice into her skin.


	10. To St Mungo's

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters, eerm, yea,_

**To St. Mungo's**

"Julia", George fell to his knees beside her, pieces of glass cutting into his legs.

But he didn't care, all he cared about was her and that she would be alright.

"Julia" he whispered to her as tears ran down his cheeks.

Her hair was soaked in blood, as were her clothes and blood kept running from the cuts all over her body.

She wasn't breathing, he tried hard to find her pulse, but he couldn't.

Her heart wasn't beating anymore.

"No, no, no, Julia, wake up" he whispered "please Julia"

He lifted her up into his arm and held her tightly into himself thinking of were to take her very hard.

A second later he was standing in the reception hall of St. Mungo's.

"Help!" he yelled "Please help, somebody!" tears were streaming down his cheeks.

An elder looking woman came running over to him, "What- Oh dear Merlin!" she gasped as she saw Julia's limp, blood covered body in George's arms.

"Wha-what happened?" she asked shocked "Who did that to her?"

"I don't know," George whispered as he cried, "Please help her! Please!" he begged.

"Of course, wait here and I'll go get a Healer" she said and hurried across the hall.

A few seconds later she came running back, a Healer following closely behind her.

"Oh my goodness" the Healer gasped, looking at Julia "She-" he stopped dead in his sentence and just looked at her.

He then stretched his hand out to touch one of the wounds on Julia's cheek but George took a step back and hugged Julia's body closely into his own, making sure that the Healer couldn't reach her.

He didn't want anyone to touch her, he was afraid that they would hurt her like somebody had already done.

He of course knew that no Healer would be stupid enough to hurt her in front of a lot of people.

But he didn't care, the man had no reason to touch her now and he sure as hell wasn't going to be allowed to do so.

"You don't touch her unless you're healing her" he said in an angry voice, glaring at the man in front of him.

The Healer looked a little offended and glared back at George for a moment, but decided to pretend like it had never happened and shook his head.

"I'm Healer Tathson, and I'll make sure she will be taken care of" he said "but we need to get this done before it's too late,"

He had a worried and serious expression on his face "let me carry her for you so you can rest"

He stretched his arms out to take Julia, but again George took a step away and hugged her body tighter into his own.

"I'll carry her, and you'll just show the way" he said protectively, still glaring at the man in front of him.

The Healer gave a sigh and looked to be giving up "fine, this way" he said and walked out of the room quickly.

George followed closely behind, holding Julia tightly in his arms.

"Put her on that bed" Healer Tathson said pointing to the right at the only bed there was in the room they had just entered.

George placed her gently down onto the bed as a few tears feel from his eyes and landed softly on her face.

"You'll be alright" he whispered into her ear "promise me you will".

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to wait outside" Healer Tathson said as another Healer came rushing into the room.

George wanted to protest but knew that it wouldn't get him anywhere, the only thing it would do was to drag out the time and then it might be too late to save Julia.

He nodded and walked slowly outside, tears starting to fall faster from his eyes.

As he walked outside to sit on a chair where he could see the door to Julia's room from, he passed yet another Healer who ran into the room.

It had been an hour since he had left Julia with the Healers.

More Healers had been running in and out of the room all the time.

He constantly tried to ask them if Julia was alright or if she would be, but they kept running past him and ignoring him.

"_Bloody!_" he heard a male voice cursing from the room.

"_Was that supposed to be a really bad joke?!_" a female voice sounded, very angry and stern.

"_Will you just get that healed again!_" a old and angry voice belonging to a man sounded.

_Why did I ever let her leave by herself?_ George thought, _why didn't I follow her before? I could have saved her from all of this and she would be completely fine and alive right now._

_And I was worried about what she would do if I told her my true feelings, I should have been worried about what could have happened to her instead._

He slammed his fist against the wall very hard and blood started to drip from his knuckles.

_Not enough,_ he thought to himself and slammed his fist against the wall again, harder this time.

_I deserver to feel as much pain as her,_ he thought _No I deserver to feel much more pain than her,_ he thought as he fell to his knees crying.

"Why does all this happen to her?" he whispered to himself "She doesn't deserve it! **Damn it!**" he yelled and slammed both his fists to the floor.

"Take it easy dear" a voice from above him said and someone patted his shoulder.

He looked up to see the elder looking woman from earlier stand over him, "I brought you a cup of tea, I thought you could need it" she said in a caring grandmother-like voice.

He wiped the tears away from his face and got up from the floor.

The woman handed him the cup, "thank you" he said weakly as he accepted the cup.

"Oh dear, maybe we should get that healed huh?" she said gesturing to his knuckles.

He shook his head and sat down, "I don't deserve to get it healed" he said as tears filled his eyes again.

"Don't worry dear," the woman said and sat down in a chair next to him "Your girlfriend will be alright"

"She's not my girlfriend" he sighed "I wish she were, but I never had the guts to tell her how I really felt about her, and now it might be too late to do so, besides she would never see me as anything other than a friend,"

He wiped a tear away from his cheek and was surprised that he had just told all of this to a complete stranger when he couldn't even tell it to his own twin.

"I'm sure it'll all be alright dear" the woman said comforting just as another voice sounded from inside Julia's room.

"_Damn it!_" it was a man's voice and it sounded a lot like Healer Tathson.

"It'll all be alright" the woman said and left George to sit alone again.


	11. Where's my twin?

Chapter 11

**Where's my twin?**

"George?" Fred called after he had gotten back to their shop from the Burrow.

"Geeeeoooorge?" he called again looking in every room of their shop and the small apartment over the shop.

No George anywhere, "Maybe at Julia's" he told himself and walked trough the apartment to get downstairs and out of the shop.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he walked past the window and looked outside.

The large window in Julia's shop, on the other side of the street, was broken into a million of pieces which were now lying on the ground in front of the shop.

He walked outside and looked shocked at the sight before him.

"What happened here?" he asked himself worried and walked inside the shop hoping to find some answers.

"George? Julia?" he called through the shop, no one answered, "Julia? George? Anyone here?" still no answer.

He walked into every room as he had done in his own shop but no one was there.

"Where the hell are they?!" he was a little worried, after all who wouldn't be when you're not able to find your twin and one of you best friends and your friend's window has been smashed into millions of pieces.

He stepped outside again and looked at the glass on the ground.

"Shit!" he gasped as he saw that there were not only glass on the ground but blood as well, he hadn't noticed this when he had looked before.

"What happened here?" a shocked voice came from behind him and he turned around to look at the person who had spoken.

In front of him stood Angelina Johnson, beautiful as ever, with a very worried look on her face.

"Angelina" he sighed "I… I've missed you so much"

"Don't Fred! I'm not here for you, I feel the same way as I did last time we spoke, I still think you're way immature and too unserious, and stupid for that matter"

He felt the same stinging pain in his heart as he had felt over the last couple of weeks, the pain he had felt since she had broken up with him.

"What happened here?" she asked again looking at the pieces of glass on the ground.

"I don't know" Fred said after dragging himself out of his thoughts, "I just got here"

She looked worried again "do you know where Julia is?"

He shook his head "I can't find her or George, and they left the Burrow about an hour ago"

"And you haven't heard from them?" she asked looking sternly at him.

He shook his head again.

"Fred you absolute moron!" she yelled at him, "Something's wrong! Can't you see that?!"

"Yes I can very well see that something's wrong" he yelled back gesturing to the bloodstained glass on the ground "but I don't know where they are, what have happened or what to do!"

Angelina looked on the ground and her eyes widened "Of course" she whispered "They must be at St. Mungo's"

They looked into each others eyes and at the same time they appeared in the entrance hall of St. Mungo's.

"How did you get here before me?" a shocked voice belonging to an elder looking woman asked Fred.

"Sorry?" Fred said looking confused from the woman to Angelina.

"I just left you back there with a cup of tea" the woman said pointing at somewhere behind her.

Fred and Angelina looked at each other, "George" they both said.

"What?" the woman said looking very confused.

"It was my twin that you just left" Fred explained to her.

"Oh" she said as it all seemed much more understandable.

"Can you show us where he is?" Angelina asked the woman.

"Of course dear" the woman nodded "right this way" she said and lead them across the hall and into another hall.

After some time of walking a young man with bright red hair could be seen, sitting in a chair with his head in his hands.

"George, are you alright?" Fred asked as he came closer to his twin.

George looked up, letting his tearstained face show "Fred..."

"George mate, what's wrong?" Fred asked as he sat down next to his brother and padded him on the back.

Tears showed in his eyes again "Julia's in there" George said and pointed at the door on the opposite wall.

Angelina walked over to the door and looked through the little window that was there.

"Oh my goodness" she gasped, turning away quickly and tears began to fall from her eyes.

Fred got up and looked through the little window as well.

"Dear Merlin!" he said shocked as he saw Julia's limp body, covered in blood, lying on a bed, Healers running around her trying to heal all her wounds.

He turned away from the window, his heart beating very fast and tears forming in his eyes as well.

"What… how did that happen?" he asked his brother.

"I don't know" George answered, shaking his head slightly, "I found her on the ground outside of her shop, she wasn't breathing" he began to cry again.

Angelina went over to him and hugged him, Fred felt a sting of jealousy but pushed it away.

"She was attacked and thrown through the window?" Fred sat down next to his twin again.

"I think… I don't know" his twin answered.

Fred nodded his head, trying to stay calm, though it was very hard after he had seen Julia through the window and having his brother sitting next to him, crying.

"Do you know if she'll be alright?" he asked again and George shook his head.

"They keep ignoring me and won't answer my questions" he said in a little angry voice.

Fred nodded his head again and they all sat in silence for some time, the silence only broken by the curse words that came from Julia's room once in awhile.

Fred looked at his brother, who was still crying, he knew that if Julia wouldn't survive then George would lose the person he cared about the most and she wouldn't even know how he felt.

Though George had never told him, he knew that he cared a lot about her, she had always been one of their best friends and now George's big crush.

"She's going to be alright mate" Fred told his brother comforting, though he doubted it himself.

He gave George a tight hug.

"I think I should tell mum and dad about this" he said after they had pulled apart.

George nodded his head.

"I'll go with you" Angelina said and stood up next to Fred.

Fred looked at her and nodded his head and they disappeared with a _Pop._


	12. Good Memories

_A/N: Okay, so maybe I'm not going to delete this after all, thanks for reading __MiaHammBailey!

* * *

_

**Good Memories**

It was an hour since his twin had left him that he heard a voice speaking to him "Sir?"

He looked up, in front of him stood a young female Healer "I'm Healer Laurence" she said "I'm one of the Healers that has been with your friend, Julia"

George quickly stood up "How is she? Is she alright? Can I see her?" he asked in one breath.

The Healer looked at him with sympathy "She's alive," she sighed "when we got her heart to beat again we gave her a sleeping potion so she wouldn't wake up while we were healing her, that could have been very painful for her. The curse that hit her was a very strong and very dark curse, only dark wizards know how to perform it, but the curse went right into her heart and that brings some side effects"

He looked at her for a moment, "Side effects?" he asked and the Healer nodded, "What kind of side effects?" he asked worriedly.

"There can be times were she will suddenly pass out, or times were she can have smaller memory losses and" she sighed again "the curse has made her body's natural healing process slow down, as well as the magical healing process" Healer Laurence said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we are not able to heal her completely and that it will take much longer for her body to recover naturally than it normally would,"

"But she will be alright, right? She will live, right?" he asked quickly with a little scared look on his face.

"It will take some time, but she will, eventually, be perfectly fine again" the Healer said and George gave a sigh of relief.

"Can I see her?" he asked.

"Of course, you can just go in" the Healer smiled.

He made his way to the door and stepped inside the room, the light was dim and the room was completely silent except for the breathing sounds that came from Julia.

The walls were white and on the opposite side of where the door was, there was a window that showed the raining sky outside.

He walked over to her bed and looked at her, he stood there for a few minutes before he sat down in a chair next to her bed.

He kept looking at her the whole time, she still had many cuts covering her body, but they looked better than when he had found her, he assumed that it was because blood wasn't running from them anymore.

Her hair that had been soaked in blood was now clean and blond again, her clothes which also had been soaked in blood had been replaced with a light blue nightgown.

She looked peaceful and carefree as she lay still in her bed, but every time she would move she would frown a little from the pain.

He sat next to her bed in deep thought, memories from the past flowing around in his head.

* * *

"_Hey Julia," Fred said as him and George walked into the living room where Julia sat together with their older brothers Percy and Charlie._

"_Hey you two" she smiled at them._

"_What're you doing?" George asked looking at the book that lay open in her lap._

"_Studying" she said and Fred and George exchanged disappointed looks._

"_You haven't even started school yet" Fred said "We," he pointed at himself and George "haven't even started school yet! You're going to be as boring as Percy if you don't stop soon!"_

"_Hey!" Percy shouted as both Julia and Charlie started laughing "It's not funny!" he said looking sternly at them._

"_Sorry" Julia and Charlie grinned._

"_So" Julia said after some time "are you guys excited to go to Hogwarts yet?"_

"_Yeah, of course" George said looking at Fred, both with a mischievous look in their eyes._

_Julia, knowing what that look meant said "Don't get into to much trouble alright? It_ is_, after all, your first year"_

"_Don't worry, we won't" George reassured her._

"_They'll never find out that it's us" Fred said, grinning at her._

_She rolled her eyes, but smiled, as Charlie began to laugh again and Percy frowned._

"_I wish I could go to Hogwarts" Julia sighed._

"_Why is it that your aunt won't let you?" George asked._

"_It would be much more fun if you were there too" Fred said._

"_She wants me to learn as much magic as I can, meaning that she wants me to go to schools in different countries since the schools teaches different things" she answered them._

"_There can't be much more magic for you to learn" George said "You've been studying since you learned to read!"_

"_That's almost as long as Percy!" Fred said, and they all started to laugh again and Percy stood up and left.

* * *

_

"_Oy, Julia?" George said looking around the room, making sure his mother weren't there._

"_Yeah" she said looking up from a book she was reading._

"_Come, we've got something to show you" Fred said jumping across the room, taking the book from her, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the Weasley's living room._

"_What is it that you want to show me?" she asked curiously as the twins dragged her up the stairs._

"_Something cool" George said as they got near the twins' room "just wait"_

_They entered the room and Julia sat down on one of the beds looking at them curiously._

"_Check this out" Fred said and took what looked like an old piece of parchment out from under his bed._

"_Parchment? Was that what you wanted to show me?" she asked looking at them confused._

"_Not just parchment! Watch this" George said as Fred took out his wand and they sat down on either side of her._

"_Ready?" Fred asked and Julia nodded her head excitedly as he moved the parchment in front of her._

"_Show us what you hide" he said and tapped the parchment with his wand and immediately words began to appear on the parchment._

'_Mr. Moony presents his compliments to the young lady and would like to point out how lovely she looks today'_

_Julia gasped as she watched the words appear._

'_Mr. Wormtail agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to say how lucky the two sirs beside her is to be her friends'_

_Julia looked astonished at the parchment while Fred and George smiled to each other._

'_Mr. Padfoot would like to bid the lovely lady and her two mischief-maker friends good day and would like to point out that friends are the greatest thing in the world'_

"_That's so true" Julia said and smiled at her friends, who smiled back._

'_Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Padfoot and would like to add that friends should always stick together and wishes all three youngsters to have a lovely day'_

"_Where did you get this?" Julia asked them, still looking at the words._

"_Snitched it from the caretaker Filch's office" George answered._

_Julia eyed them suspiciously "and just why, where you in his office?" she asked them._

"_We sort of let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him, why I have no idea" Fred said._

_Julia giggled "You had to start making trouble in your first year huh?" _

"_Yeah," they both grinned "and he had a drawer marked 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous' in his office" George said._

"_And of course you had to take a peek right?" Julia said and started to giggle again._

"_Of course!" Fred grinned, "While George distracted Filch with another Dungbomb I grabbed this in the drawer"_

_Julia shook her head, but smiled, "Do you even know what this is?" she asked gesturing to the parchment._

"_It's parchment that insults the bad guys and compliments the good ones," George answered._

_Julia smiled and shook her head again, "No it's not, it's The Marauder's Map," she said, her face beaming._

"_The What Map?" the twins asked disbelieving at the same time._

"_Here, let me show you" she smiled and took Fred's wand and pointed it at the parchment, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_" she said and smiled as ink lines began to spread all over the parchment from where the end of the wand touched it._

"_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present, The Marauder's Map" Fred read with a mischievous glint in his eye.

* * *

_

There was a knock on the door that brought George back to present again.

"Hey mate" his twin said as he peeked inside, "how is she?"

"The Healer says that she's going to be fine, more I don't really know" George said and turned his head away from Julia to look at his brother.

"How are you then?" Fred asked and dragged a chair over to sit next to his brother.

"Alright," George said, "just thinking about the time we showed her the map"

Fred grinned "I still can't believe she knew about it and didn't tells us until we got it"

George smiled "I guess she promised not to tell"

"Hey, remember when Ron broke my toy broomstick? And I turned Ron's teddy bear into a spider?" Fred said with a spark in his eye.

"She got so angry" George grinned, "Almost as angry as mum did"

Fred laughed, "She was incredibly mature of her age, only 4 years old and already shouting my head off" he laughed harder "There's some great memories with her," he looked at the sleeping Julia and smiled.

"And there'll be a lot more of them" he said looking at his twin.

They sat in silence for a little while when Fred spoke again "The others will be here a little later," he said and George nodded.

"Mum and dad decided that the Order should know what had happened," he continued and George nodded again while keeping his eyes on Julia.


End file.
